


you're driving me wild, wild, wild

by cheesepxffed



Series: Rarl One-Shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, THEYRE SO CUTE I CANT HELP MYSELF, and jessie and sam are still alive, are the best kind of boys lol, basically its before 6x9, but 6x9 never happens, but yea its just hella fluffy, carl has both his eyes in this, carl is a lil cinnamon roll in this, gay boys, i apologize i feel like its short, i cri evry tiem, ill try and make the next one longer, is v cute, just so theres no confusion or anything, ron is like his giant teddy bear, ya feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepxffed/pseuds/cheesepxffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck you." Carl muttered into his hair. </p><p>"Actually that's what I do." </p><p>"Ron!!"</p><p>...</p><p>OR very gay children decide to snuggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're driving me wild, wild, wild

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this is my first fic b/c ive never posted anything on here, but what the hell, might as well write some rarl for the people that actually ship it out there XD

Carl had been sitting cross legged on Ron's bed, staring at his boyfriend next to him for quite some time. He'd just been taking in small features of him, like how in certain angles Ron's eyes became more green than hazel, or how his chest moved up and down slowly when he was relaxed. 

The comic he was reading was long forgotten in his left arm as he stared at Ron reading quietly to the right of him. Eventually, the latter realized that Carl hadn't said anything in a while and glanced over to him, only to see Carl staring right at him. His brows were furrowed like he was in deep concentration. He didn't even seem to register that Ron was looking right back at him. Ron quickly put his Batman comic away and propped himself up on his elbows. 

"Um, hello? Earth to Carl?" He said with a grin, waving his hand in front of the younger's face. Carl snapped out of his trance. 

"Yeah? What is it?"

Ron smiled, sitting up and nudged his arm gently. "You were staring. Pretty intensely might I add." His smile widened when he saw Carl's face go red. "Anything in particular you were thinking about?" 

Carl suddenly found the loose string on his flannel quite interesting. "It's nothing really."

"Aw, c'mon, now I wanna know!" Ron whined, throwing himself on top of the smaller and burying his face in his neck. 

"Ron!" Carl exclaimed. "Get off me I can't breathe!" 

"Nope, not til you tell me what you were thinking about." He replied cheekily. 

"Fuck you." Carl muttered into his hair. 

"Actually that's what I do." 

"Ron!!" 

"Love you!" He laughed, nuzzling the crook of Carl's neck and breathing in his smell. Carl always smelled like apples to Ron. Sure it was slightly faint, but he still loved it. It reminded him of when he would help his mom make apple pie on Saturdays. That was when his dad wasn't an asshole and still alive. 

Ron pulled back and looked down at the smaller teen below him. He gave a small smile before capturing him in a kiss. It was very sweet and innocent and Carl quickly responded by kissing Ron back. After ROn pulled away, he flopped on the right side of Carl and sighed happily. 

"Fine, don't tell me and be an ass, but I will get it out of you one way or another." Ron grinned lazily, before throwing his arm over Carl's waist and bringing him close to his chest. 

"Mm hm, later. 'M tired." Carl yawned and grinned back at Ron. 

Ron pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Alright but I'm expecting an answer when you wake up." 

"You're dumb..." Carl started but quickly dozed off. 

Ron then sighed, enjoying the peace and quiet that he and Carl were able to have. Ron opened his eyes and glanced down quickly at Carl's sleeping form. It was so strange to be able to see Carl like this. So vulnerable and innocent, almost as if his life before Alexandria didn't exist. Ron loved it when Carl was like that, when he was able to break down his walls, even if it was for a little bit. Ron held him a little closer and rested his chin on Carl's head. Even if it was for a short time, he practically treasured moments like this. When it felt as if they weren't in the middle of an apocalypse and lived a normal life. He actually had the apocolypse to thank, or he probably would've never met Carl. 

He stared down at the boy for a little while longer before falling asleep as well. Michonne walking into the room and cooing at the sight was unexpected, and she didn't dare wake them. She retreated back out into the hallway, a small smile on her lips.


End file.
